


I Am Confusion

by BurgandyRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Gender-neutral Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus makes puns, Potty Mouth Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgandyRose/pseuds/BurgandyRose
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesiac human, some silly skeletons, and blossoming feelings?A long, confusing journey with good food, bad laughs, and skeleton smooches!-------“I WASN’T EXPECTING YOU TO HAVE SUCH A BOISTEROUS REACTION, HUMAN! YOU ALMOST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD. EXCEPT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NEVER OFF GUARD!  OR SHOULD I SAY, OFF ROYAL GUARD? OR, ER, WELL, IT WOULD TECHNICALLY BE SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARD. SO I'M NEVER OFF SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARD!”





	I Am Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive fanfic where you get to choose what happens! I have a headcanon blog on tumblr!  
> burgandy-rose-writes.tumblr.com

 When the first thing you wake up to is two dark and empty eye sockets just staring at you, you're obviously not going to be _not_ creeped the fuck out. So when the freaky-deaky blinked and opened its mouth, _you were scared shitless,_ and what do human beings do when they're scared shitless?

They pop that son of a bitch right in the face.

They scream too. Lots of screaming has to be involved, and that's exactly what you did. You backed away from the thing as it fell backwards, instinct to survive overriding any thoughts of logic or reason.  Escape immediate vicinity of the thing: _Check._ You grabbed the closest thing near you and chucked it at the Big, Bad and Scary. An advantage! 

Only for it to just… bounce harmlessly off the creature. And land on the floor with a dull boof. Turned out to be a pillow. Fucking hell.

 

“Shit _._ ”

 

“SWEAR JAR!”

 

……. Um _?_

 

“The _fuck_?”

 

“THAT’S DOUBLE THE AMOUNT IN THE SWEAR JAR!” This creature thing, _person thing_ , huffed indignantly, standing and brushing invisible dust off itself, or _himself_ , it sounds like an actual person. What the hell happened last night?

 

“I WASN’T EXPECTING YOU TO HAVE SUCH A BOISTEROUS REACTION, HUMAN! YOU ALMOST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD. EXCEPT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NEVER OFF GUARD!  OR SHOULD I SAY, OFF _ROYAL GUARD_ ? OR, ER, WELL, IT WOULD TECHNICALLY BE _SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARD_ . SO I'M NEVER OFF _SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARD_!” The self proclaimed Great Papyrus wrung his gloved hands in the long list of play on words. Well, okay then.

 

“Yup.” You agreed automatically, because honestly, who would disagree in this situation? Whatever, he looked pleased at your short input. So far, he hadn't made any move to harm you, that's always a plus.

 

“Alrighty then. So. The Great Papyrus-"

 

“OH, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS!” He gleaned, grinning widely. Or maybe that's just his face. It was very boney. Was it rude to ask to touch his face? Probably. Doesn't mean you won't ask when you get the chance.

 

You leaned back down on the bed with your back still against the wall. You couldn't help but take in what this thing actually looked like. Which was a skeleton. Goodness gracious, if you painted on Papyrus’ face, he'd look like a sugar skull. That thought brought you a little comfort. Looking around, you noticed the atrocious colors of the carpet that should belong in a bowling alley, covered by another carpet with flames. A bookshelf, a computer, a pirate flag, a small side table with sexy robot action figures wearing what looks like custom-made armor made out of play-do clay. It's surprisingly well made.

 

Conclusion: This looked like a rambunctious child’s room, yet you had an inkling that maybe, just maybe, this room belonged to Papyrus. Just a hunch.

“Right. Papyrus. I've got a few questions if you don't mind.”   

 

They perked up and plopped himself on the bed, eyes…sockets dazzling with excitement. “I SHALL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES, HUMAN!”

“Where the done diddly heck am I.”

“YOU’RE IN SNOWDIN!”

“Oh.”

…..

…….

……….

“... Wait, ‘Snowdin’ as in ‘snowdin’, or ‘snowed in’?”

“USUALLY IT’S BOTH, WE GET LOTS OF BLIZZARDS THAT RESULT IN BEING TRAPPED WITHIN WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAFETY OF OUR ABODE. THEN MY BROTHER USES IT AS AN EXCUSE TO NOT GO TO WORK, THE LAZYBONES.”

 

Oh, there’s a brother. That's, uh, unexpected. It makes sense, maybe there was an entire civilization of tall skeletons. Like an Amazon tribe, but with loud skeletons instead of giant women. Wait, what if this Papyrus actually is a child, and the adults are much taller, and-

You stopped that thought and decided to focus on the present.

 

“B-brother you say? Older or smaller?” You absently asked, pulling the blanket closer to you.

 

“NYEHEH, A TRICK QUESTION?” Papyrus grinned with an arched eyebrow, already perked back up.

 

“Uh, not really-”

“MY ANSWER IS YES!”

 

Is a bunch of question marks an acceptable emotion? Cause that's what you're feeling. You let out a small breath to clear your mind.Okay, let's try this again.  

“Okay, um. Where, where’s Snowdin?”

 

“EAST FROM WATERFALL!” He matter-o-factually answered, like that’d help you in any way.

 

“Where's Waterfall?”

“EAST FROM HOTLAND.”

 

“... where's Hotland.”

“BELOW NEW HOME!”

 

“Dare I ask where New Home is.”

“JUST PAST THE CORE.”

 

This isn't getting you anywhere…

 

   ***What will you do?**

 

**_[Ask about PAPYRUS]    [Ask to LEAVE]_ **


End file.
